


戒瘾（下）

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 性瘾东x心理医生驼
Relationships: 贤驼
Kudos: 7





	戒瘾（下）

林煐岷不会想到下班后会踏进这种地方，首尔的酒吧还未到最火热的时候，没有DJ的舞池却摩肩接踵，换上夜晚兴奋的红紫色和蓝色灯光不停转换，屁大点地方暗得只能看清每个人脸上疯狂的表情，在舞动着。

“你确定……权成宇患者在这里？”穿过无情地人潮，林煐岷找了一遍又嘶吼着问身后的朴佑镇，声音淹没在酒乐中。

真的是疯了，住院部的小护士一时失察，将一名精神分裂的患者看丢了，还偷了部手机进了这个鬼地方，小护士哭得喘不上气来，自责地找到林煐岷认罪，事已至此，只能赶紧把患者带回医院。

精神疾病的患者有时候也会具有攻击性，太麻烦了，林煐岷皱着眉这么想到。

走到离过道近一点的地方后，林煐岷踩上一节台阶，环顾了一圈，凑到朴佑镇的耳边说道，“我去二楼看看！你在一楼再找找。”

看着朴佑镇比了个OK的手势后，林煐岷几个跨步爬到二楼，看样子二楼都是包厢，只要一出事立马会有安保人员过来，患者躲在这里的可能性也比较小，但林煐岷不肯错过一个漏洞。

包厢的门上都有一块小小的透明玻璃，大概能看清里面的样子，林煐岷转了一圈，没发现有些熟悉的身影后，正打算从二楼绕下去，旁边的厕所传来一震声响。

林煐岷的脚步顿了一下，反向地朝厕所那边走过去，他缓着呼吸放轻了脚步，听着厕所里兵荒马乱的杂声，背后轰天响的音乐越来越模糊，小心翼翼地推开男厕所的门，杂乱的世界被一堵门隔绝开。

蓦然一阵脸红心跳的喘息呻吟钻进耳朵，林煐岷的脸立刻黑了下来，怕打扰到别人的好事，林煐岷正打算慢慢退出去，厕所隔间的门开了。

声音也断了，他有些诧异地看向那边结束亲吻的两个人，穿着热辣短裙的女人从隔间走过来，瞪了一眼林煐岷后，用力推开门走了出去。

林煐岷被撞到门的后门，外面的音乐响了一下，又被门给隔开，他看着那个衣衫有些凌乱的男人走到自己面前。

尽管离上一次见面已有三个月，但有时忙到累得在医院里睡着的时候，他偶然会梦到那个下雨天，在病房走廊里默默偷窥自渎的少年。

“林医生？”

金东贤的刘海剪到了眉毛上面，看上去有些滑稽，或许是气氛有些不太多，作为打扰了他好事的林煐岷，看向他解开两颗扣子的衬衫，敞开后又隐约能看见精致的锁骨，那上面有一个口红印。

林煐岷虚空地张了张嘴，发不出质问的话语，最后吐出一句，“你怎么在这儿，你还没有成年吧？”

金东贤乖乖站在他面前的模样，实在有些像被班主任抓到犯错的学生，他抿的紧紧的嘴唇忽然动了一下，看上去要开口说话，一阵电话铃声打断了这个开始。

“你先等一下。”

林煐岷掏出在裤兜里震个不停的手机，朴佑镇的名字赫然出现在屏幕上，他点了接听后想了想，又点了免提。

“林医生，找到权成宇了，您在哪啊？”朴佑镇耳畔都是震裂的音乐，他嘶吼着，可林煐岷这边还挺安静了，忽然起来的吼声，差点把林煐岷吓了一跳。

听着患者找到的消息，林煐岷悄悄瞥了眼旁边默默站着的金东贤，准备开门出去的时候，身形一顿，他回头看过去，金东贤紧紧拽着他的外套衣角。

“林医生！我！出来了！”

电话那头朴佑镇的杂音越来越小，应该是出了酒吧的门。

“你先等一下……”林煐岷放下手机转过身，看着金东贤问道，“怎么了，你也趁早回去吧。”

“我没地方去，医生能不能收留我。”金东贤的手依旧拽着他的衣角，半大的孩子低垂着脸，林煐岷那边的视角能清楚的看到他头顶的发旋儿，还有额角那快缝过针的伤疤。

林煐岷是个及其怕麻烦的人，为了躲避一连串的麻烦，他都尽量会绕着那个麻烦跑。

而金东贤，一看就是个麻烦。

“佑镇啊，你先带他回医院，我这边有点事先回去了。”

林煐岷是这么回朴佑镇的，他领着金东贤这个大个子的孩子从酒吧门口走出来的时候，门口的保安用些许别样意味的眼神看了他俩一番，眼神过于露骨，林煐岷冷笑一声，牵着金东贤走到那人面前。

“看清楚了，这个孩子还未成年，你们怎么把他放进来的？”

有猜到是被家长逮到的孩子，保安也没想到这个家长这么明目张胆地过来警告，一时间脸色也青了。

林煐岷骂骂咧咧地带着金东贤蹲到路边打了车，开了车门让金东贤坐在后面，林煐岷坐在了副驾驶，车内开了暖气，首尔的初冬降温降得太快了，更别说是昼夜的温差了，不过好在司机也见怪不怪了。

回去的路上林煐岷偶尔抬眼看看车后镜，金东贤低着头坐在后座中间，出来的时候衬衫被林煐岷扣到了最上面一颗，现在反倒是乖乖的模样。

林煐岷实在想不通这三个月里面到底发生了什么事，从金东贤被带走后的那个眼神里，林煐岷以为从那开始就不会再遇到这个孩子，而现在……这样议员的小儿子没处可去，混迹在酒吧里面，过于难懂了。

“你睡这个房间吧。”

林煐岷换了鞋开了灯，弯腰给金东贤找了双拖鞋，家里的客房还空着，只是从来没住进过来人，所以也好久没收拾，领着人进了屋之后，林煐岷给他换了个没用过的被套，原先的放久了也会有些异味。

“只有一个浴室在外面，我先洗一下，等我出来。”林煐岷刚刚从酒吧出来的时候，被一个喝多了的壮汉吐了一些，碰到了衣服上，他有些嫌弃地闻了闻胸口的怪味，受不了的找了睡衣进浴室。

金东贤也没有在客房老实待着，他走到客厅，因为一个在家习惯了，林煐岷回家必须得开着电视，有些声响才好，他看了眼屏幕上播着的浪漫爱情剧，眼神便定格在电视柜上一排的相框。

从林煐岷小时候到上高中，到最后换上一身白大褂，他嘴角的笑容一点点平下，被永恒定格在那个瞬间。  
林煐岷出来的时候顺便给他找了件自己没穿过的浴袍和内衣裤，给了金东贤后，看着他进了浴室，才又折回去坐在沙发上看了会电视。

一身的疲惫在经历了一晚上的折腾后，舒舒服服地冲了个澡，竟然格外的精神，林煐岷家住在12层，从客厅另一侧的落地窗往下看，能将一小半的首尔市尽收眼底，灯红酒绿的城市此刻安静地像是蛰伏的野兽，吞没着夜晚。

金东贤擦着头发出来的时候，林煐岷正站在窗边，望着外面，暖箱里热好的牛奶还放着，看他出来后，林煐岷跑进厨房将温热的牛奶拿了出来。

自己从冰箱里面掏出一瓶啤酒，金东贤坐在沙发上的身形在看到林煐岷递过来的牛奶后，僵了一下。

“你还没成年，喝牛奶吧。”林煐岷说着给自己开了啤酒，过量的气体发出滋啦声。

金东贤接过牛奶捧在手里，却没有要喝的意思，“我成年了。”

“你当我没看过你身份信息吗？”林煐岷坐在他对面的吊椅上笑道。

“身份证件上的年龄小了一岁，林医生。”

林煐岷一口冰凉的气体酒精灌下喉咙，他有点来劲了，问道:“为什么？”

“因为我是私生子。”

金东贤望着杯子里很快结出来的一层薄薄的奶膜，声音轻得只够飘到林煐岷那边。

林煐岷察觉到好像踩了金东贤的痛脚，也没有再问下去，想着找个话题给绕过去，他叹了口气，问道，“你怎么会在酒吧，这几天都没回家吗？”

“看来医生你真的不关注时事……”金东贤蒙头抿了一口牛奶，将蹭到嘴唇上的奶渍舔干净后，又说道，“我的事情已经被曝光了，金仁泰议员落选了。”

“我太忙了……”林煐岷有些不好意思地挠挠下巴，心想着调节一下气氛，他乐呵呵问道，“你就这么相信我，跟我回家？”

“你知道报道怎么说我的吗？”金东贤没有回应林煐岷的问话，反而主打扯到那回事上，见林煐岷摇了摇头，金东贤这才咧咧嘴。

“心理健康疾病，性瘾滥交吸毒同性恋，什么都有。”

“他们这群吸血的家伙是不会去了解你的……”林煐岷怔怔开口道。

“不是的，林医生。”金东贤摇了摇头，盯着林煐岷的眼神有些微妙，因为撑坐的姿势而露出精壮的胸膛，锁骨那处的口红被洗干净了。

“有一点他们没说错。”金东贤咽了口口水，突出的喉结顺着吞咽的动作上下滑动，他又说道，“那个病是同性恋。”

“所以我对你很有好感啊，医生。”金东贤笑了笑，又低头抿了口牛奶，奶渍留在了唇上，舌尖微微探出一滑而过之后，“我不会担心跟你回家会有什么危险，该有危险的也是你呀，医生。”

林煐岷也仅仅是愣了一秒，是在看到对面的孩子忽然精得像头小狼，那种捕猎般的目光收敛后，他轻笑一声，说道，“我从医学的角度告诉你，同性恋不是病。”

“可是他们不会这么认为，如果那时候知道，会把我送到更可怕的地方。”金东贤沉声道。

从住院那时候开始，林煐岷就察觉到他心理的一些变化，而自己做的最出格的一件事，就是以共情的角度去帮金东贤，而那个被他认为乳臭未干的孩子其实是头披着羊皮的恶狼，这是在他想要抽身的时候发现的。

现在也是，金东贤的伪装在他面前脱干净后，就在林煐岷提出早点睡觉的时候，男孩忽然哑声道，“医生……”

“那天晚上你看得开心吗？”

林煐岷嗓子忽然干涩了，像是有什么东西堵在喉咙口，难以下咽，他想到这段时间一直纠缠着自己的记忆，那夜下着大雨，他靠在病房的门口，看着那个骨瘦的少年，做着情色自慰的事情。

忽然记忆崩塌，林煐岷回过神的时候，他顺着金东贤的目光停在了自己的下身，更糟糕的是，他硬了。

“看来是挺开心的。”

“金东贤！”在金东贤快要靠过来的时候，林煐岷忽然吼了一声他，金东贤无谓的摊摊手。

“我成年了。”金东贤抢他一步，无厘头地说了一句话，“林医生可以把我拐上床。”

林煐岷讨厌麻烦，而麻烦现在大了，更惊讶的是，金东贤就好像另一个自己一样，一眼就能看穿自己的顾虑，林煐岷做医生起从来不会与自己的病患私底下有过多的联系，这是他的原则问题。

背后的脊梁抵在冰冷的墙壁上的时候，金东贤探过身将他困在小小的肘臂之间，一个带着奶味和酒精的吻，让林煐岷有些晕晕乎乎的，想到是谁说的啤酒不能和别的酒串着喝，难道他拿给金东贤的是酒吗？

“和我做爱吧，我想要了。”

金东贤的嗓音沙哑了，他的大腿强势地插进林煐岷双腿间，论起现在这个氛围，好像更想要的人是林煐岷一样，他身体被亲得发软靠在墙上，气息因为一个湿吻的结束而有些紊乱。

多久没做了，林煐岷这么想到。

所以当他抱着金东贤的后脑复又吻上去，撞开林煐岷的卧室，摸索中开了灯，然后窸窸窣窣的衣服凌乱的掉了一地，金东贤被他压在身下的时候，林煐岷抬头的时候愣住了。

金东贤的上半身有很多伤疤，但看样子都很浅，反而衬得这具躯体格外的性感，只不过出神的一刻，金东贤伸腿勾住他的小腿，然后一个翻身顺序变了，年下的男孩兴奋地笑了。

“这种事情还是不劳烦叔叔你了。”

林煐岷咬咬牙，被刻意地提醒后，他想起就算金东贤成年了，那不到三十岁的自己，还是比身上这个人大了八岁，也是可以叫大叔的年纪了。

金东贤低头在他脖间落下密密的吻，湿漉漉的，就像是被巨型狗狗扑倒舔弄了一番，林煐岷的手腕被他握着抵在头上，看不出来，力气还挺大的。

林煐岷仰着头，露出从下巴脖子到胸膛的一条弧线，金东贤略带色情地轻咬着他的喉结，林煐岷一时间气都喘不过来，怎么会发生到这一步。

“我不和患者发生性关系。”

“那你现在有了。”

林煐岷气结，“我不做下面的。”

“好巧，我也是。”

伸手不打笑脸人，林煐岷一时间被堵的说不出话，看着金东贤一手按着自己的手腕，一手扯下他的睡裤，而金东贤跨腿趴在他身上，分岔开来的浴袍下摆，林煐岷这才看清金东贤里面什么也没穿，性器高涨地抬着头。

“叔叔你好精神啊。”金东贤笑着揉了一把林煐岷的性器，指尖微微滑倒下面鼓囊的囊袋，轻轻掐了一下，林煐岷一口冷嘶。

金东贤再压下来亲吻林煐岷的时候，一只手到处探索着林煐岷的敏感点，摸得林煐岷一时间欲火焚身，可性器却孤零零的，得不到抚慰。

“等等等等，你不会就想这么进来吧？”林煐岷趁着他抬头看了一阵，忽然头皮发麻地问道。

金东贤的声音有些沙哑，他低声问道，“有润滑吗？”

“抽屉里有瓶凡士林，我不带人回家，润滑这东西我没有。”林煐岷缓了口气，有点认命了，又说道，“你松开吧，下面就下面，让我好好享受一次。”

金东贤松了手把床头柜里面的凡士林找了出来，林煐岷趁这空档揉了揉酸涩的手腕，还是止不住抱怨金东贤这家伙力气太大了。

“做不爽你就给我滚出去。”

金东贤正好扣出一块油脂状的凡士林，他双腿分岔着半跪在林煐岷身上，凡士林在掌心抹开，渐渐搓得发热，金东贤笑着抹在自己的下身，又用有些热意的手指探向林煐岷的穴口。

就像是得到命令一般，金东贤戳进穴内的时候，还仔细地看着林煐岷的反应，林煐岷虽然也是第一次做下位，但好在靠近三十年的生理知识不是白学的，放松下来的括约肌不仅仅是方便金东贤，也是为了让自己第一次不至于太痛。

林煐岷的呼吸随着肠道里挤进的两根手指而交叉着，他短促地抽着气，咬着牙憋住想要骂人的冲动，却在男孩凑过来轻轻的亲问下分崩离析。

窄小的穴道在金东贤耐心的扩张下越来越软，层层软肉交叠着咬住那几根手指，金东贤也忍得一身汗，在林煐岷有些别扭地提醒可以之后，金东贤嘬了他一口，扶着坚挺的性器往前挪了挪。

龟头轻轻抵在穴口蹭了两下，林煐岷有些紧张地缩了缩，金东贤伸手拍拍他的屁股，说道，“放松点。”

“滚蛋。”

林煐岷瞪了他一眼，模样确实有些委屈的意味，金东贤笑着亲了亲，“叔叔真可爱。”

还没等林煐岷再骂一口出来，金东贤趁着这档子空隙，扶着性器一个挺身，龟头撑开松软的穴口，将穴道撑得满满当当的，犹如被劈开一半，林煐岷气得釜山方言都冒了出来，手指疼得微微颤动，眼泪一下子逼到眼眶。

“唔……”

一米八一的釜山成年男人在一个刚成年的男孩身下破口骂了出来，然后骂声停止了，因为被金东贤低头堵在了喉咙里，林煐岷唔唔唔个不停，伸手想推开金东贤缓一缓，结果金东贤可不是这么想的。

金东贤伸手扣着他的下巴，迫着林煐岷与自己唇舌交缠，一手摸着林煐岷腰间隐隐的腹肌，下身轻轻开始抽动，津液从唇舌间拖出顺着唇角，滑到下巴。

好在挖了林煐岷小半盒的凡士林做润滑，进出间还算通畅，林煐岷也渐渐浑身泛了热，不知道是金东贤靠的太近，还是慢慢有了感觉，面红耳赤胸膛泛着红，明显是情动的反应。

金东贤小声嘟囔着真可爱，然后握着他的腰狠狠地一个挺身，换来林煐岷双腿一个抽搐，又被金东贤伸手往外掰开，被撞碎的呻吟从唇角泄出，林煐岷抬起手臂挡在额上，听着金东贤粗重的呼吸，心跳也失控地加速。

肉体被撞得啪啪作响，还有肠道里的液体被挤出了穴口，顺着性器沾湿了交合的地方，金东贤的体力不愧是年轻小男孩，腰部的力量也顶得林煐岷快要喘不过气，手指难受地拽紧了身下的被单。

“哥哥不用手能不能被我肏射啊？”金东贤笑着问道。

他用的称呼是女生才会叫哥哥的称呼，林煐岷气得翻了个白眼，之前金东贤住院的时候，他调侃过金东贤清秀得像个小女生，得了，现在被小女生按在床上肏。

真是奇怪，金东贤一个晚上换了不同的三个称呼喊林煐岷，被情欲缠身的他一时间脑袋混乱，有时候耳边嗡嗡作响的时候，便什么也听不清金东贤在说什么，他坚持的牙关被破开，呻吟愈演愈烈。

很快，林煐岷小腹崩得紧紧的，小腿还缠在金东贤的腰间，屁股被猛烈撞得发麻，一阵短暂的痉挛后，他失了声，哑口咿呀了两声，射了出来，积攒好久的浓精沾满了林煐岷的小腹和交合的地方。

金东贤伸手替他在腹肌上轻轻揉开，美其名曰做个护理，然后把林煐岷的手放在自己撑着的手臂上，下身撞得愈发激烈，林煐岷失了重力只得紧紧拽住金东贤的手臂，屁股肉被撞得晃个不停。

眼泪顺着眼角滑落，慢慢隐入发鬓，林煐岷深深喘了口气，催促着金东贤快点，金东贤笑了笑低头吻着他的乳尖，轻声道，“别急啊叔叔，都给你。”

“滚……啊……”

金东贤狠狠压下身体，整个人都压在林煐岷的身上，然后一股脑地射在了里面。

结束之后抱着满脸通红的林煐岷休息的时候，这才像餍足的猫咪，舔弄着他的耳廓，克制不住地欣然才从年下小男孩的表情上得到体现。

林煐岷还没缓过来的时候，又被金东贤扯到窗口，望着十二楼的风景，金东贤揉了把他的穴口，导出一些精液，失重的精液顺着林煐岷打颤的双腿滑了下来，金东贤舔舔嘴唇，挺身进去。

这座城市的光怪陆离尽收眼底，蛰伏的野兽张开巨口，作势要将林煐岷吞入腹中。

透明的玻璃窗户在灯光的折射下映出林煐岷充斥着欲望的脸，他和那夜里解放性欲的少年一起，得到肉体与心理的慰籍。

“林煐岷……”

【END】


End file.
